Friendship is Magic: Maya Rocks
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: Maya- Ok... How did I get here in the first place? Grace was showing the group and I something then poof! I'm here. In My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls. Not only that, but something has been guiding me, but who? A SilverXOcXShadow
1. Ch 1 Pilot with Maya

**Ok. I am so tired of not having enough Sonic and My Little Pony crossover with Rainbow Rocks. And the ones I do find isn't really that entertaining. Some of them is goodOw., but it's just the shipping I don't like. Yes, I am a Sonamy fan, but I am going to do a SilverXOcXShadow. Ok, here I go. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Someone's POV**

WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! **BAM!** Ow... Not the nicest landing ever, but at least I've been through worse. Oh yeah! We need to... HUH?! Where are they?! Grace?! Ally?! Nicki?! CHARLOTTE?! Where are you girls?! And more importantly... Where am I? I see a school is in front of me... But there's something wrong... Where have I seen them before? But maybe if I backtrack my steps from before.

I was hanging out with the girls and Kurapika for the day... Then Grace decided to show us something then... Nothing... Nothing at all... Great, now I'm stuck here until I know what the heck brought me here. The only thing I want to know if Charlotte is going to be ok without me. Yeah, she is smart in some levels, but she is a scatterbrain after all when I'm not around.

But back to the picture. This school seems familiar like I seen it somewhere before. I think I should get a closer look. I entered the school and see not a single soul is in the building. "Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone here?" This place is like a ghost school... Maybe - OOF! Ow... The second time that I hit something without the group here. But what did I... Oh... Gosh... "I AM SO SORRY! I DIDNT MEAN TO BUMP INTO YOU! I WASNT PAYING ATTENTION!" I looked at the person in front of me to see she has hair with red and yellow hair with big grassy eyes, and peach skin... No seriously. That is literally her skin color. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a purple shirt and an orange skirt with a pattern is streak of yellow and purple.

"It's alright." She said. "Are the new exchange student. I thought there were more of you. The principal said there's students."

New students? I am going to high school next year, but I'm going to one that's in France with Nicki, Charlotte, Grace, and Mare. And this isn't France at all. "Oh! No. I was just trying to find my way around here. You see, I got lost and found this school here. I just want to know where am I."

She has a look and shock in her face for a moment, but then said, "Oh! I', sorry or the misunderstanding. But it's nice to meet you though. My name is Sunset Shimmer, and this is Canterlot High. Is it ok if we both meet the transfers together?"

... What...?! This is Canterlot High? And her name is Sunset Shimmer?! This is one of my little sister's favorite show. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I shouldn't be surprised, Kurapika came to our world from Hunter x Hunter. But I can't believe I'm here, here. This is... Shocking... Ok. Act normal, nothing is wrong. I know what happens here because of our bratty sister. There are these sirens that want to gain power from people's... Greed? I don't know, negativity! That's right! And it's good that Sunset is trying to make friends because of the... Incident from the Formal Fall.

"My name is Maya Bellamy. It's nice to meet you Sunset Shimmer." I introduced with a bow. At least I met a nice person here. If I met those sirens first, then I would be in big trouble. Thank goodness it's her instead.

"That's right! There a musical show case here. You... May not be a student here, but maybe the principal could let you in." She explained... Doing to musical might be fun... But then I might get into to crazy the crazy spell those sirens will put on the whole student body. But if the magical force that sent me here will help me, then I will compete in the Battle of the Bands to stop them. I wish I had the others with me because they're really good as well. Charlotte and Nicki on the electric bass, Mare on the keyboard, Me on the drums, and Grace as the lead and electric guitar. But something is telling me I will do fine and break their curse on this school.

"Ok, I'll do it!" My final answer came out like a flash. I have this feeling that something is guiding me, but I let it slide. I wonder if I changed the story just by being here. "But I do want to ask the principals as soon I can see them, so thanks. And Sunset."

"Yes?" Yeah, she may almost tried to take over this school, but she wants to change. She's very good with the guitar, so why not? And a really awesome singer.

Here goes nothing. "Is it possible that you can join with me? I might not be that good, but you're probably awesome. I do the drums."

Her face brighten for a moment, but then got sad. Why? Oh yeah. The ball. "I don't really think that's a good idea. I have a... Bad reputation here in this school. So I think you should go to someone-"

"No way!" I interrupted. I don't care if she messed up. All that matters that that was then and this is now. Right? "You admit that you did something wrong, but you know the saying, 'that was then and this is now'? C'mon. It's proof that you want to change as a good person, and I think I need someone like you." The only thing that I wish right now is for the others to be here. Who know?

 **No** **ones** **POV**

Dashing across the grassy fields creating a blue blur, Sonic was called by Silver and Shadow for something important and for some unknown reason, the Chaos Emeralds they have are resonating. He is a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, and wearing something similar to sport sneakers. A few minutes of running, he finally saw two Mobian hedgehog. One was a black hedgehog. He has red streaks on his spine and has ruby-red eyes wearing a pair of gloves and two rings on his wrist. The other one is a white-silver with five quills in front and golden eyes with futuristic gloves and shoes. The three look like they're supposed to be clones of each other, but their history is completely different from each others.

Sonic soon asked the two, "Hey guys! Why did you call me. Another world crisis coming along?"

The black one just let out a sigh. He is a pretty stubborn about team work, but since the blue hedgehog has a Chaos Emerald with him, maybe Sonic knows the answer to their question. "It might be. But we aren't sure. Do you know the reason why the emeralds are resonating like this? Or are we here for nothing?"

"C'mon Shadow." The blue one laughed. "Don't be like that. WE been through situations like this before, so why can't we do it like the last time?"

The silver one looked at the two. He knows one thing, and that's an argument is about to begin. Maybe even an all-out brawl. One way to make sure they don't. He might be childish, but he knows when there is no time for arguments… most of the time. "Guys! Shadow is right. If we don't know what the heck is happening to them, then it might be too late to save… whatever we're trying to save!"

The two arguing hedgehogs agreed in the situation. If they don't know what's happening soon, this world or the whole dimensions will be doomed. Each one of them are putting out theories of what's happening, but not a single one has been the case. They thought that Eggman was the cause of this, but that didn't help either. Last time they saw him, he was cold to the bone. (And that was just yesterday.) Back and forth, but nothing to can solved this mystery.

Soon, a half hour later, Sonic decided on something… crazy. "What if we do Chaos Control to see if they can guide us to where the source is coming from?"

The two just looked at him. That has to be the dumbest and craziest idea that came out of this mouth. Or it might've been genius, but there's a high percentage that it could either tear them apart, shred them to pieces, make an interdimensional shift in the universe, cause chaos in another, or obliterate everything in its path. But what choice did they have? It might be the only way to solve the mystery of the Chaos Emerald going berserk. Silver and Shadow looked at each other and sighed.

"I think we don't have a choice in the matter." Shadow said, regretting what will happen if it does happen. "Ok Faker, I have 2 Emeralds."

"1 for me," Silver said.

Sonic answered, "1 as well. Time to see if my theory is right."

"If we or the world gets disintegrated, I'm blaming you, Sonic." The silver hedgehog glared at the blue on while he chuckled with nervousness.

They put the Chaos Emerald in front of each other, drawing the energy of chaos with them. With enough energy inside, they all shouted. "Chaos… CONTROL!"

With that, a beam of white, blue and red light crashed onto the three from the heavens. The mysterious light engulfed the three. They somewhat feel strange… like they're… changing like the feeling of transforming into their super forms, and with that, they disappeared from that sight.

A moan escape from the mouth of a male teenager. He has blue hair that almost seems to be spikes, peachy skin, and green eyes. He is wearing white T-shirt with jeans that is a bit torn up and a blue jacket that had a Sonic Symbol where the heart is at. He is also wearing fingerless, brown gloves, white sneakers with a few blue streaks on it and a ring on his right wrist. He opened his eyes to see he's in a city. He looked around to see if he could see if his friends are around until he realize something was off. He saw a mirror nearby and gasped at the sight of himself. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Pipe it down, Faker," a familiar voice groaned. "You're being so annoying!" When Sonic looked back to where he fell asleep and saw two more figures. The one who has Shadow's voice has tan skin with red eyes, black hair, similar to the black hedgehog's spike with black fingerless gloves, two ring on his wrists, black and red sneakers, a black leather jacket with some spike on the shoulders, a red T-shirt with a Shadow Symbol on it and black pants. The tan teen rubbed his temples for a moment and looked at the Faker. His eyes were wide and looked at what he presumed to be Silver, who was starting to wake up.

The human version of Silver had skin that is in the middle tone of Shadow and Sonic, yellow-golden eyes, and silver hair with five bundles of hair in front. He was wearing white fingerless gloves with the same patterns that was from his original gloves, a baby blue T-shirt with a Silver Symbol on the bottom right, a white jacket with a light blue design on his right side and a fur collar, light toned jeans, and sneakers almost like his original ones, but also has a bit of a modern (in real life modern) look. He rubbed his head from the woozy trip and saw the two of his friends.

They all stared at each other for a moment with wide eyes. A few minutes later, their mouths dropped and pointed at each at one another. "What?!" They shouted in unison. "You... I... We're humans?!"

 **Guess a pair of Hedgehogs came to the scene. But why were the Emeralds glowing like that? And why did the three became human? Find out!**


	2. Ch 2 Maya meets the Hedgehogs

**Hello people of the internet! Welcome to another Friendship is Friendship: Maya Rocks! Like before, it is a ShadowxOcxSilver story. And I forgot to mention, I do not own the Sonic or MLP characters except the OC. But I do own Sonic Rush... If that counts. Enough to of my babbling and get to the story!**

"We're humans?!" The three teens that were hedgehogs shouted in unison. The other two went to the window mirror where Sonic looked to see their new forms.

Silver is still bewildered by this and started to pinch himself to see if he's dreaming or not. Shadow looked calmly at his human self and wondered if they still have their powers. He focus his energy to the palms of his hands to make a harmless Chaos Spear, but nothing came up. Sonic on the other hand is digging his new look once he finally grasped the hold of the trio being humans.

Gotten used to the situation at hand, Shadow said, "Well I guess that answers the question of using unstable Chaos Emeralds. But the bigger question is 'Where are we?'."

The golden eyed teen averted his eyes from the mirror to have a good look at the city they're in. Sonic did the same. It was a bright city, but the teenagers that reside here doesn't look cheerful at all. Pretty weird for something that looks like a city that have affectionate people here.

The three walked around the city while Shadow explained that their powers are useless here. Silver tried to feel his telekinesis in his hands, and like Shadow; nothing. Sonic was the most unfortunate one here. He gets easily bored without a little speed. The fastest thing alive is now slower than before. Instead of complaining about their powers, they decided to search for anything suspicious in the area, yet a few minutes later, they found a blank. They went to a nearby cafe called Sugarcube Corners to devise a plan to make scanning the area a lot more faster without the two teen's super speed.

"Aw man." The blue haired teen moaned. "We didn't got any sort of answers in this town. This really sucks."

The silver haired teen sighed. "It doesn't mean we have to give up. All we know is that the teens here are a bit edgy for some reason. Think about it, since all the residence of the city are so friendly, why is it that the teenagers here aren't? Is it because of this unknown force that we're suppose to stop?"

Shadow hummed for a moment, thinking about what Silver said about the teenagers here. "It might be so, but maybe it's a teenage thing. We have no clue unless we at least talk to their parents, I believe. The only problem with that is that we can't just say what the heck is wrong with your kid. The people here will automatically get suspicious of us."

They thought very carefully about the situation at hand. It is true on what Shadow said, but for some reason, he knows there's an obvious answer. He couldn't put his finger on it. They are all still a bit shook up about the trip, so it makes the situation harder than it's supposed to be.

They let their thoughts in them to see if they can think of anything at all. But suddenly, something interrupted their thoughts. "AAAHHH!" A sudden shriek pierced into the mingling air and then crashed onto the floor. Everyone caught the sight of a girl with silver air with mocha eyes and creamy skin. She is wearing T-shirt with a purple star outlined with golden-yellow and wearing the same hairclip but it's sparkling with blue shorts. Her attire were stained with a chocolate shake and whipped cream all over her.

The girl smirking and standing has long, curly orange hair with darker tone of orange streaks, moderate raspberry eyes, and skin of a pale green apple. "Whoops." She said in a sarcastic tone, "Sorry about that, but I do have to admit. You look better with chocolate in your hair."

"Hey!" Everyone looked at the other direction to see three teenage boys with dark blue hair, black hair with red streaks, and silver-white hair glaring at her. The white hair male looked away from the orange head to if the silver hair girl is ok. He reached into his pocket to get a handkerchief to clean up her face. "You alright?" She nodded.

"Say." The blue haired teen arrogantly spoken, "What you did there wasn't cool at all. The nicest thing you can at least do is apologize to her."

She scoffed, still has a smirk on her face. "Why should I? You're not the boss of me."

Soon, two other girls came to the orange haired girl. One of the, has pale, light greyish fuchsia colored skin and moderate purple hair the brilliant aquamarine streaks in pigtails while the other girl has artic, bluish skin with a long ponytail with sharp cut bangs that is artic blue with moderate persian blue streaks. The only thing that they have in common is their raspberry eyes and a ruby stone around their necks. "Adagio. Who are these cuties?" The purple hair girl asked.

"Oooo..." Awed the blue haired girl, staring at Silver. "Can I have this one?"

The girls smiled at each other while Maya was beginning to panic. (Yet I am surprised no one saw.) And the hedgehogs that turned into humans are confused. "l'll have the tall, dark and handsome one."

"So that leaves you with me, Big Blue." Adagio said in a flirtation way.

The red jewels around their necks gave a strange shine. Then, a sweet, high pitch song that filled the café, causing the people in the area, but Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Maya chaos. Each 'hedgehog' were confused. _'Why is everyone acting like this?_ ' Soon, the boys realized it was the thing that caused everyone to argue with each other. A green mist filled Sugarcube Corners and entered their jewels. Then a light in the boys' pocket began to glow brilliantly. Maya was shocked when she saw the mysterious light show, plus a bit surprised no one is noticing. Well... everyone is on an arguing rampage because of the siren's song, but is that strange light helping them? Is that the reason she and these boys aren't being controlled by their hypnotic spell? Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were very cautious while these girls are singing. Something about their song made their spine chill ( **PUN!** ). It's like this negative energy is trying to take them over, lucky for them, the Emeralds are making them immune.

"Now, join us to compete in the Battle of the Band and help us rule the world," Adagio commanded once they're song was done. She offered her hand to them, but then Shadow and Sonic ignored the gesture and kneel down to help the girl up. "Sorry to break it to you, but I don't take orders from anyone but myself. My answer is no."

The three sirens looked astonished how Shadow resisted their spell. 'Unless,' the orange haired girl thought. "I agree with Shadow." Said Sonic and swung his arm around his older friend, making the red eyes pissed. "I don't appreciate when someone pick on one another. And when you girls pick on someone like her isn't even your own size."

Once the girl was up, Silver patted her head and smiled at her. She scratched her temple because of the shake still on her head.

The siren looked at them, wide eyes on how they can resist their strong magic. Silver, Shadow, and Silver left with the girl, but Adagio and Aria smirked except Sonata. "Girls. Do you know what this means?!" She asked, unable to contain her excitement.

"Three cute, new boys!" Sonata shouted with a smile. Aria just face palmed.

Adagio sighed, "In a way, yes. But those four might have enough power to increase our magic to the fullest. They might be even stronger than Equestrian Magic." She turned to the girls, devising a plan. "Once they became our slaves, we will be adored not just in Equestria and this world, but the whole universe and dimensions!"

Maya is still pretty awestruck how the four of them were able to resist a siren's song. How is it possible? They do look familiar. yet she never saw them in My Little Ponies, and she never recognize anyone with hairdo like them in it.

"Um," The three looked at her with curious visages. "I… uh…" She doesn't know what to say. If she tells them about the siren's power, they are sure to get curious. Whatever she'll say might ruin the turn of events. _'I got it._ ' "Um..." She let herself blush a bit so they won't expect anything, then bowed. "Thank you for the assistance. I am in dept to you guys."

The boy with the blue hair patted her head with a comforting smile. The one with the silver hair smiled as well, but the one with the black hair blushed and then gave a 'tsk'. Maya wonder what's wrong with the tan teen, but shrugged it off as if without anyone knowing. "No problem. In honesty, I really dislike bullies more ways then one. My name is Sonic."

"Mine is Silver," the golden eyes introduced.

And the one with the red streaks muttered, "It's Shadow."

She just looked at them with eyes full of shock. _'Sonic, Shadow and Silver? The three hedgehogs that saved the world more than five times?'_ Why in all places are they here? Are they here because of Maya's appearance? What is the meaning of this? If she's here, then they're here for, probably, the same reason she's here. And maybe they can help her figure out what she is suppose to do here.

Bellamy decided to just introduce themselves before she explains the situation at hand. "My name is Maya Bellamy. It's nice to meet you guys." she bowed. "I can't believe that we resisted their song."

The three just looked at each other in shock. Resist their song? "What do you mean? Is there a reason why everyone is acting like the way in there?"

She nodded. It's probably fate that chose them not to save this world, but also another world as well. Something is telling this, shrugged it off. Yet this burning feeling is telling her to help them no matter what happens, "You see... I'm new here and when I met a new friend, she warned me that when these three other new girls sing, everyone goes in utter chaos. It was suppose to be the most friendliest city here, and everyone in school get along really well, but then when these girls sing one of their songs, everyone is now against each other in a battle which bands go against one another. Her and her friends weren't affected by their songs, so that means you guys need to compete as well."

The three looked at the other and realize what they need to do here. Sonic smirked, getting excited about this new adventure they're in. "So if we enter the Battle of the Bands in that school, then maybe we can find out what's happening. Lucky us, I can play the guitar."

"That means I should do the bass." Shadow hummed to himself. The two thought about the moment that Rouge heard him play the bass before once or twice. Lucky her (and them), the second time she heard him, she recorded Shadow playing the bass. They were dumbfounded on how good the +50 year old was really talented with the instrument. No one really said a thing because they might've killed then if they say anything and Rouge for eavesdropping.

"What about you, Silver?' Sonic asked Silver.

"I guess I can do the drums."

Instead of Shadow thinking more about where he heard a power like that. It was odd... Where did he heard a power like that?

 ***Flashback***

 _50 years ago in the past, there was a girl standing in front of a window in an aircraft, admiring a beautiful planet that is Earth. She is a innocent blonde haired girl with delicate, peach skin wearing a baby blue dress with a tad bit darker toned blouse and matching shoes. Though she is a frail girl that has poor condition, it doesn't matter for her pure heart. She is youthful and beautiful. She had the biggest dream of the ark she and other scientists are in. She wants to go down there, where everyone is playing, traveling, and smiling. She wants to be part of that too._

 _Soon, a black hedgehog came by her side to see the blue Earth. He is a project that is sworn to help this girl get better, and yet nothing has changed. Even so, that never stopped them from being friends. They would always gaze above the sky and talk about what it's like down there, where the people are. That is there number one wish; they wish to go down there and help the people in need. It was a promise the two made together... no matter what..._

 _Girl was so deep in thought of her daydreaming about the planet, she didn't notice the sound she was making. The hedgehog noticed it like that. He looked at her, wondering what the sound is. It's angelic, magical, beautiful. Yeah, he doesn't know what it is, but that doesn't mean he won't listen to it forever. He closed his eyes and listen to this sound carefully. Each and every detail made it harder for him to get out of the trance he's in. He smiled a gentle smile from the beautiful sound. But, to his disappointment, it stopped. His ears, unnoticed to him, drooped down. He looked at her, now having enough time to ask her what it was. "Maria," the black hedgehog started, "What was that you were doing?"_

 _When he asked that, she immediately blushed at the question. "Oh! Sorry about that! I bet you think I was terrible." He shook his head automatically. Seeing that the hedgehog is telling the truth, she let a sigh of embarrassment, still having a tint of pink on her cheek. She smiled, "It's called singing. Grandfather told me that the people on Earth sing for celebration or for fun. I bet most of them are better than me, Shadow."_

 _Shadow shook his head again. "No way. You're voice is like an angel Maria. I have never heard anything so beautiful in my life. In all honesty, I think that the people down there will be jealous of your voice."_

 _"Oh stop it Shadow!" She gave modest, yet quiet shriek while she hit him playfully, "You give way too much credit, you know?" He only shot back with a playful smirk of his own telling her that everything he said is true. She let out another embarrassing sigh, but then smiled at him. "Well... let's hope we don't run into the Sirens when we come down there."_

 _That suddenly got his curiosity. Sirens? "What?" He asked in a confused tone, "Are they dangerous. Don't worry Maria, I'll protect you from anything that throws at us."_

 _She giggled, making Shadow a bit more confused. "No. It was a joke, they're from a myth I read in one of the books Grandfather gave to me. You see... in the story, in a distant land, there were three sirens that are beautiful and powerful. They can enchant people with their beautiful voice. But in order to keep their voices beautiful and strong is to feed off the distrust and hatred of people. But soon, a powerful wizard called... What was his name...? OH! Star Swirled the Bearded. Anyways, Star Swirled the Bearded banish them into a dimension where their magic can never be awaken again. And that's how the story goes. So in short, if they sing their song, they can cause chaos and discord to everyone while feasting upon their negativity. You're right, they are dangerous, but what I'm hoping for is that they don't exists or that Star Swirled didn't put them here in this dimension."_

 _"Maria." Shadow said again. "I know they don't exist and all, but I'm very serious when I a say that I'll protect you from anything that wants to hurt you. I promise..."_

 ***Flashback End***

"That's it!" Shadow shouted out loud. That caught the other three's attention. Maya looked at him with a confused visage. Does he actually know about the Sirens? The one with the red streaks explained to them about the sirens' powers and why it's affecting the people like it is right now. Their song makes everyone go into mayhem and argue with one another so they can feed off their negative feelings. The silver haired girl was sincerely shocked how something like that sort of knowledge is known in the Sonic World.

"Ok then," Silver interrupted. "I know that we weren't affected by their magic, but," he turned to Maya. Her silver hair through the sun made her absolutely beautiful. His golden eyes widen with a slight blush across his face his surprised face, but then hid it so no one would see it, "how is it possible that she wasn't affected by their spell? She... she doesn't have any sort of power, yet there is no way unless... is there anything we should know Maya?"

Everyone looked at the mocha eyed girl. Not even herself knew. She asked herself that along with the question on how she got here. There's this warmth, unknown to her that is rising from her chest. It wasn't any of that lovey-dovey crap, but something like a warm fire... like before except softer. It's like it's telling her to help them as well as keep it a secret. This sensation is telling her not to say anything about the warmth, but what should she say to them...? She soon remembered what happen in the café. _"The light show!"_ she thought. "It was the heat in me, then I won't tell them, and I have an excuse for the situation. If they are the Sonic characters, then that means that they may have the Chaos Emeralds!" She looked at them and gave out a little sigh. Maya pointed at Sonic's pocket and said, "I don't know it's true or not, but I think I was immune to them because I of that strange light coming from your pockets. Is that the reason why we weren't affected?"

The three boys looked bewildered now. They soon grabbed an emerald out of their pockets, and remembered they have four instead of three. The extra one might have protected her. She gave her own confused look. "Um... Are those emeralds? If they are, then I never seen anything like those before... I thought they were green."

"Uh... ah... um..." the blue haired male stuttered. "I need to talk to my brothers." He said quickly. Even without his super speed, he ran really fast for some distance so he can talk to his so-called-brothers. "What should we say to her?"

"I don't idiot, now since you ran away like you do with Amy, she is bound to know something is up!" the human Shadow groaned while face palming at the fact what he did. "And there's no point in hiding it from her now. There's sirens at the school, we and her friends weren't affected by their spell, and she saw the Chaos Emeralds in action."

Silver agreed, "I guess Shadow's right. I think the best option is to ask her about her friends... but she is new here. So she probably won't know how unless she introduce them to us. And I think she should keep the one of the emeralds so nothing can affect her."

The two teenagers looked at the white hair boy with disbelief. Is he serious? But that might be the safest choice for her. And the less negative energy they feed, the slower the Sirens' true potential will be awaken. It would be the best for her, and to make sure those girls power don't awaken. They sighed. They nodded at the fact.

The three walked back to the girl, ready for anything. Sonic started, "Sorry about the dilemma. We needed to tell you something about us... and about these emeralds." After that, the used-to-be hedgehogs explained about where they came from, what they were and everything about the Chaos Emeralds. They even explained if they collect all seven Chaos Emeralds, they can transform into something call a Super Form, which doesn't turn them golden, but it gives them unbelievable powers of Chaos. She wasn't as shock as they expected, but there are Sirens in a school that cause huge discord between people, so there isn't anything she should be shocked about now.

She just let out a sigh to recap about the situation at hand. "Ok, let me get this straight. You three are actually hedgehogs that came from another dimension, and the planet that you reside in is called Mobius? And there is something called the Chaos Emeralds, and collect all seven, it can create a miracle and transform you three into Super Forms." She soon pointed at the blue haired teen first and continued, "Sonic, the Fastest thing alive." Maya pointed at the black haired teen with the red streaks, "Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform," then lastly, the silver-white haired teen, "and Silver, the Protector of the Future?" (I don't know what Silver's title is. Help!)

 **Ok! That is enough for now. Sorry if this is a cliffhanger-ish end, but I want to wrap this up soon, and I need to work on my other stories as well. I hope you R &R and I'll be back with another chapter. I really hope it's soon. BYE!**


	3. Ch 3 The reason Why

**I forgot to fix something in the last two chapters of the story. I realize that Archy called their world Mobian, but I'm referencing them from their games. I do not own Sega or MLP: Friendship is Magic.**

 **Hello everybody! I'm back with another Maya Rocks! Last time, our three favorite hedgehogs are now in the Human Equestria world. And at the nearby café, the three met our older twin of the silver haired girl. She discovered that they're not from the MLP world, but the Sonic World. This time, the three that turned into human will have to meet the seven of Maya's friends to see if they can get answers.**

 **No one's POV**

In the corner of the building, three dangerous and magical girls overheard the conversation and smirked. "So that's how they weren't effected by our music at all. It's because of this Chaos Emerald." Adagio said to the two.

Her purple sister agreed named Aria, "Yeah, but we don't know how to get it away from them. Since it's that powerful, that means they have to protect it with their lives."

"Like, yeah, how are we doing to get it away from them?" Sonata asked.

Adagio sighed, "Since they're going to enter the Battle of the Bands, I bet everyone will sabotage them when in fact that they're newbies here."

They giggled at that fact that they're going to power their voices with a… little help from the audience. But they all had the same idea. That silver haired girl was protected by the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Once she separate from the 'hedgehogs', they will go in for their prey. That's what Aria and Adagio had in mind other than Sonata.

Soon, a voice interrupted their thoughts, "Oh man. You three a pretty dense, aren't you?" It was mocking, deep and scratchy. It gave them chills up their spines, but the pale green apple skin ignored it.

"What in the world do you mean by that?!" She growled at that voice. Adagio doesn't care if he sounds scary or not, this mysterious person is no match for the power of the sirens' voices.

The voice replied smoothly and calmly, "Ah… so bold, so spirited… so… determined for power… I like that." One of her eyebrows lifted, but still glare at the person she's talking to. (That person is in the shadows. They can't just see his face.) "Listen Adagio… is that how it goes?" She nodded. "But I want nothing more but to help you. And I know that plan won't work… trying to make her feel your negative powers are a no, no."

That's when the three sirens got curious about this… person in front of them and why he said that, she asked, "So what's the reason for our voices can't affect that girl. It was the Emerald that protected her, right."

He hummed, "No, she used that emerald as an excuse so those three won't be suspicious of her… the truth is, she has this entity that in the hedgehog's and my world called this entity the Flames of Disaster… but also known as the Iblis."

"You're from their world?" Aria asked.

"Yes." He answered with a chuckle. "And I want you to help me get the Iblis out of the girl and I will help you to take over not just this dimension… but the whole universes! The whole everything. Everyone and anyone who will even think of getting in your way." He soon revealed himself. It was like the human version of Shadow, but the stripes were grey instead of red, and his skin is pure white. Adagio knew that just by looking at the man he's not one of the hedgehogs that followed the silver haired girl. "So do we have a deal?"

The three girls looked at each other for a moment. And like telephony, they gave off an evil smirk and face him again. "I think we have ourselves… and agreement." Adagio offered her hand and he took it. The new partnership has now started.

 **Maya's POV**

I still can't believe what happened a few moments ago. I just met the famous Sonic crew in all of the 21st history. Sonic, Shadow and Silver… I met those three. Did they get here by Chaos Control? That is a high possibility, but why? Why in the world are they even here?

I sighed while leading them to Sunset Shimmer and the 'pony' group. I just hope they know how to stop this siren problem… I know they got the job done, but since I'm here, does it mean that there will be another threat? I just hope that Sunset will help me and enter the Battle of the Band with me… I can never see my friends argue with me unless it's just for fun. I don't know what happened now. Since there's a party tonight, we have to hurry and tell them what they need to do to defeat the sirens.

 **Tonight, at the party.**

Man, everywhere you go there are these dirty looks everywhere the place, no one is saying hi, or smiling. This is nothing more than just a glare fest. Twilight! Then that means the others are here as well. "Sonic, Shadow, Silver." I said to them. They looked at me with curious looks. "There they are."

The hedgehogs rushed into to the direction I pointed at and followed them to see if I can also explain to Sunset and her friends about these three. "Sunset!" I shouted out to her.

I saw her turn around and found myself in front of her. "Maya! It's so good to see a friendly face! Um… you see… this is so hard to explain."

"Sirens took over the school and everyone is now against each other because of their songs." I saw her face is full of shock, but then I interrupted whatever she was going to say and explain to her, "Listen. I know it's strange now that I know that, but these guys weren't affected by their spell, and when I heard their song, they have these items that also protected me."

"So we heard your friends weren't affected as well," I heard Shadow replied bluntly, "So why is that?"

I looked at the three behind me and the said their name. Of course Shadow just scoffed his name, but I ignored it, and I heard her say, "How? I thought the Elements of Harmony are capable of that."

I don't think she talked about it. Sunset, I'm sorry for playing dumb, but that's for another thing once this issue is done, "What's the Elements of Harmony?"

Silver said, "We have all day."

She sighed. I guess she's going to explain to us what they are. "The Elements of Harmony consists of six magical elements. Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic. Once they're combined, they create a spark to drive darkness away from ones heart and destroy it. Six… people possess the power within. I know this stuff because Twilight, my friend, and I are from a different world call Equestria. Where… everyone is a talking… pony… but that's not the point now. But how are they not affected by their spells?"

I heard Sonic say, "In truth, we're not from this universe either."

"Sonic is correct." Silver agreed, "We're from a dimension that are animals. The three of us are hedgehogs."

"And the reason why we weren't affected by their song is because we have these items called the Chaos Emeralds. Collect all seven, and a miracle happens. We have four with us, and when they sang to the four of us, the extra one we have protected her. That reminds me." What is he planning to do now? He looked left and right to… I don't know. He's staring at me… did I do something wrong? Why is he giving me that look right now? And he took out… is that the- "Please take this with you. It will protect you even when we're gone."

He gave me the Chaos Emerald? Why is his eyes look soft? What is he doing now?! Oh man! What is he about to do to me now?! I think this insanity is getting the best of me now! My head feels like it's going to explode any minute now.

 **No one's POV**

Shadow soon placed his lips on the cream skin's forehead. That completely shocked the girl with all wondering of why did he do that. For some reason, Silver's eyes twitched for a moment, but none the less, very shocked like Sonic is right now. Sunset? She smiled at the scene before her and smirked how the silver haired girl is blushing like a blushing mess.

The red spread Shadow's and Maya's face, but then six girls came and everyone turned to them. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle. Before they noticed the four new people there, they told her to get outside as quick as they could.

The four followed them and now discussing the plan… but first the four of them explained why they're here and the whole dimensional thing. "Wow, I can't believe you guys are from a different dimension like Sunset said." Rarity recapped the situation. "But now since Maya has protection, then that means that the siren's magic won't grow as fast."

"Yeah, but what doesn't make sense that I couldn't create The Spark that would break their spell." Twilight wondered out loud, pacing back and forth in a panic. "That's how it worked before."

Sunset wondered for a moment and explained, "But to defeat me, you drew out of the crown that I was wearing." She then put her finger on her chin and thought while talking, "The sirens magic comes from their music, so you would have to make the same type of magic to defeat them."

When Twilight, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver thought about it, their eyes widen at that statement. Since Maya followed a bit about the story, she remembered that it was one of Sunset's idea and that's how they defeated them. "That's a great idea. Fighting fire with fire."

"And when it's when you play music that you all transform now, right?" Twilight asked the human versions of her friends.

Applejack agreed, "Yup. Tails, ears, the whole shebang."

"So maybe to use that magic is by playing music to the whole campus." She concluded.

They all thought it was a good idea, but there's one problem. How? Rarity then stood up in realization, "The band competition! That's the next time we can be certain everyone is in the same place at the same time."

They all agreed to the situation. Sonic, Shadow and Silver decided to be there on a different band. "So we're going to call ourselves the Sonic Boom!" Sonic replied.

The girls left them while the black haired over 50 year old glared the blue haired teen, "Uh. No, we're calling ourselves the Shadows."

"Seems like Mr. Dark and Gloomy wants all the attention. We're the Sonic Boom!" Sonic shot back.

"You're an idiot calling us that has your name on it. It's the Shadows." He growled at his blue counterpart.

"Sonic Boom!"

"The Shadows!

"Sonic Boom!"

"The Shadows!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"The Shadows!"

"STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO, OR DO YOU WANT OT POWER THE SIREN'S VIOCES EVEN FURTHER!" the white haired male yelled at the two. They looked shock by him and he explained to them, "Listen. The reason that the sirens are here is to feed off the negativity of others, not just people, but us as well. So we should stop arguing and think of a name we can all agree on. Something like… The Chaos or Emerald's Chaos."

The two sighed and eventually agreed. They named themselves the Emerald's Chaos.

 **Back with the girls.**

Sunset was really intrigued by Shadow's action, so she whispered to Maya, "So what was that all about?" The silver haired girl looked at her confused, so she said, "I mean about Shadow. I think he has a crush on you or something."

Maya began to blush and panic. "N-no! I… I… I mean that…" Sunset smirked a sly one, and giggled at the younger teen's antics. "You see, I just met the guy. I think he's just saying to take care of the Emerald he gave me! After all, it is strong enough to turn them super! You should've seen it- I mean-"

"Yeah, yeah," the pale orange skin teen said. "Good luck with him, ok?"

 **That's it for this chapter! Next time one Friendship is Magic: Maya Rocks, will Sonic and Shadow go into an agreement together? Will the principal agree to allow Maya to enter the Battle of the Bands? Is it true that she actually has the Iblis inside of her? Find out next time! Review, favorite, and/or follow this story if you like it. And please vote on my poll that I have! So far, I got only a few people to vote. So please do before Summer Vacation ends. See you soon!**


	4. Ch 4 A Bright Tiny Flame

**Yup. I rewritten this because nothing made any sense in the other one, so now, I made this better version! Hope you like it!**

 _W-wait... a field of flowers? A sunny day and breezy winds? Where is she? This isn't Canterlot High at all. But there's this intense heat around the area. Maya have no idea why, yet it feel extremely nice and warm. She walk further to see where the warmth is coming from._

 _It was small. An absolutely small flame in the middle of this field of flowers just there. It's causing this great heat around the area to flare up. How? It's so illogical for this to be even happening... yet again, she somehow got here in MLP: Equestria Girls Universe somehow, so the girl shouldn't really be questioning anything. She reach out to touch the flame to see if her hand can actually be burnt by it. No. The silver haired girl can easily pick it up with no problem at all._

 _Ok, another thing she should question here in this world we live in. To the silver hair's surprise, it's beginning to resonate inside of her heart. Maya have no idea why it's doing that. Yet it's giving off vibrations that's synchronized with her heart. It's gotten a lot warmer, but it's not really bothering her. Why?_

 _The flame is getting bigger and bigger, and everything isn't even wilting. It's actually helping all the plants around her grow faster and larger. Is this some flame of life or something? This might be a dream, but who knows. You have to think of any possibility, because these flames actually making flowers growing has to be some sort of sign. It also feel nostalgic as well._

 _She couldn't help this feeling inside of her. She embraced the flames, as if it's life itself. In all honestly, she believe that these flames are actually alive somehow. Maya don't know why, but it is. These flames seem like it has a heart and a soul deep within. Life that's burning strongly, passionately, aggressively._

 _Then it rapidly grew. Something was wrong, but there's no soource of this black mist. Darkness... darkness is shrouding the area. It's making all of these flowers die off one by one. The flames in her hands is trying to keep them all alive. She felt like there something she needs to do. The silver haired girl have to do something to help these flames save this land-_

 _... The darkness... it just wiped out the flames. Just like that! Her eyes widen at the sight. Fear overtaken her, making her shake right then and there. It's getting so cold. Too cold. Darkness warped her around, making her feel dizzy; her chest is rising and falling heavily._

 _She couldn't help but fall to her knees... Her whole entire body is getting weaker and weaker. Maya tries to hug herself to become warmer, but it's to no avail. And without those flames to keep her warm, she shivers at the cold darkness around her. It was as if she's getting hyperthermia as it slowly drags her to death itself. It's too cold._

 _Cold..._

 _cold..._

 _... cold..._

 _Everything is just cold..._

* * *

Her eyes widen as her heart is beating like crazy. It's still pretty dark, but she still stood up. Maya looks around to see the girls sleeping peacefully. She wants to check on the boys, so she tip-toed her way to the guys' room... they're asleep too. She let out a sigh in relief at their presence in this house.

Walking outside, the silver haired girl looks up to the starry sky and wonders about her dream. It was so weird, yet so horrifying. She shivers at the thought of the coolness and the pure pitch-black mist. Her heart is beating like crazy again. Her breathing became uneven as her mind gets dizzy. She's scared. Scared of what's going to happen... scared of putting everyone in danger.

And now, she's wondering what that flame was. The flames in her dream was as if it was a true living being... Knowing the situation, Maya closes her eyes to see in her mind if she can talk to those flames. Her body warms at a rapid speed. It's calling out to her. Beckoning her to come closer. The silver haired girl fully accepts the offer, going deeper inside of her head.

"C-can you hear me?" She whispers to the warmth.

Unbeknownst to the silver haired girl, a white haired male actually saw her go outside for no apparent reason. It was Silver, the hedgehog turned human version. Someone might attack her, so he went outside without her knowing. Maya seems a bit off than before and acting strange too.

Then, he heard her whisper something to herself. Know the yellow eyed male is seriously worried about her. He walks up to touch her shoulder. With a quick reflects, he pulls away from her shoulder from the burning sensation in his hand, hissing in pain. He cussed to himself, yelled in a whisper, "She's a a burning star!" What's with this girl?! She's burning as if she's an active volcano!

Deep within her mind, she wonders endlessly to see if she can approach that warmth again to see anything in there. It is really hot in here, but there's no light in sight. It's just chaotic and dark. All but... darkness...

...

NO! She shouldn't think about that dark mist! She needs answers, right now! Continuing in the depths of the abyss, in the corner of her eyes, she found something glowing... It's that same warmth! She rushed towards it to see that same flame that was in her dream! Sighing in relief to see the little thing, she asks, "Hello there. You alright?"

It gave its own burst of bright light... It seems like it's reassuring her that it's ok. Laughing at the condition of that flame, she giggles, "Wow! You're stronger than I imagined!" The flame begins to waver as she laughed, like it's giving off its own giggles and chuckles, but then Maya stopped, making it worried. Breathing in, then out, she asks, "So... who are you?"

...

...

A deep silence between the two. It wasn't like her dream, but more... dreary... It becomes smaller, but then, forming into letters, it says,

 **I am Iblis**


End file.
